Bully
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Sejak awal, senyumnya hanya sebuah firasat buruk. Ketika sore semakin parah, dan bertambah parah sejalannya. / Happy Event Heart monochrome.


_This Traumerei is to prepare for the many dull hours in school._

_Don't you feel uneasy and lonely?_—**Komori Kiri**

(**Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei**)

.●.●.●.

**Author: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto / Bully © Ryan Potlot**

**b** **u** **l** **l** **y**

Guru Iruka mengenalkan murid baru. Namanya Sai, tanpa nama belakang membuatnya kedengaran asing bagi anak-anak Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Sai punya wajah pucat yang jelek sekali sehingga di hari pertama beberapa anak sudah tidak ramah padanya. Tetapi jelek mungkin kurang tepat untuk dikatakan yang membuatnya semakin dijauhi saat pulang sekolah. Membawa firasat buruk sejak awal dan membuat perasaan ingin muntah yang mengganjal di tenggorokan—itu berasal dari senyumnya.

Sakura dan Ino anak perempuan yang berteman akrab. Seakrabnya mereka, seakrab sambutan mereka. Suasana hati mereka sedang baik, jadi Ino menepuk pundak Sai sekuat tenaga sambil menyapa, "Halo."

Matahari terbenam, bayangan seperti berlari-lari kegirangan. Garis tajam yang lebar dari ujung telinga bertemu ujung satunya. Sai tersenyum menakutkan.

Sakura dan Ino lantas mengerti kenapa anak laki-laki semua menjauhinya sejak pagi hingga sekarang. Terutama Ino, disertai keringat dingin cepat-cepat mengalihkan muka ke arah lain, dia kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk cepat-cepat pergi.

Perasaan terancam menarik insting kita untuk melawan. Biasanya mencari cara menyingkirkannya membuat kita sedikit aman. Bergegas menghilangkan rasa takut, menghilangkan keberadaan anak baru, mengenyahkan Sai.

Esok harinya, dari bangku-bangku panjang yang merentang di kelas, di sudut paling kiri dan bagian belakang di mana meja-meja berbaris seperti tangga. Menempel kunai-kunai dari bawah bangku sehingga membuat tempat duduknya tampak berduri-duri di permukaan.

_Enyah, Sai! Enyah!_

Di lorong, anak paling berani menempeli punggungnya dengan kertas bertuliskan, "AKU MEMBUNUH IBUKU!"

_Enyah, Sai! Enyah!_

Saat masuk ke stal toilet dan anak-anak menyiramnya dengan ember penuh air. Sai keluar basah kuyup.

_Enyah, Sai! Enyah!_

Setelah seorang guru medis sekolah menganggapnya tersiram air toilet yang rusak dan melepaskan pakaiannya untuk dikeringkan, hanya tubuh kurus dan putih pucat yang duduk manis di atas tempat tidur tinggi beralas sprei putih.

Tersenyum ketika matahari terbenam perlahan. Tersenyum sampai anak-anak pulang ke rumah dengan aman. Dan malam di jalan pulangnya dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah dan kedinginan.

Namun anak-anak itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan terancam sekarang. Di belakang punggung Sai, siluet hitam yang muncul dan menghilang sekejap di atas dahan pohon, dan arah jalan yang diambilnya melalui hutan terlarang.

Sai masuk semakin dalam dimana _Root_, faksi _ANBU_ yang seharusnya telah dibubarkan diam-diam masih dijalankan berada.

"Danzou-_dono_." Dengan tubuh kecil dan setetes air yang akhirnya jatuh dari lengan bajunya ketika berlutut memberi hormat, Sai menyapa.

Danzou Shimura dengan perban dari mata kanan hingga setengah bagian tubuhnya memandang seorang bertopeng _ANBU_ yang turut berlutut di sebelah belakang Sai.

"Ada masalah dan kini dia gagal lagi."

Danzou, tampak bengis ekspresinya. Tak ada teriakan tanda marah. Laki-laki tua itu hanya dengan sombong menghibur dirinya, "Aku terlalu keras melatihnya."

Tak ada kata-kata berikutnya. Danzou membelakangi mereka, seorang bertopeng _ANBU_ menghilang begitu saja persis seperti ketika dia muncul. Sai tahu dia harus bergegas mengganti baju.

Di kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu minyak yang sinarnya tak cukup menjangkau sisa ketiga sudut itu. Sai membuka lemari besar yang menampung isi pakaiannya.

Baju berlengan panjang hitam dan celana hitam yang kering. Sai berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan terakhir kalinya untuk hari ini, dia tersenyum di bawah sinar redup lampu minyak.

Malam yang sama seorang gadis kecil termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk memeluk lutut dan rambut merah mudanya jatuh menempel pada pipi yang tampak sedang merenggut sedih tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya," ujarnya. "Ino-_san_ melakukan hal seperti itu."

Sakura mengingatnya, Ino ikut menancapkan kunai di bawah bangku Sai dan tertawa tergelak-gelak bersama anak-anak lainnya.

"Tapi katanya," Sakura juga mengingat Ino berkata, "Kita harus menghusir anak itu, Sakura. Dia bukan manusia."

Sakura tidak tahu apa dirinya harus membenci sikap Ino karena saat itu ia merasakan, "Ino-_san_ berbicara sambil ketakutan."

Bagaimanapun, Sakura putuskan untuk minta maaf pada Sai esok harinya. Itu satu-satunya cara menenangkan dirinya untuk bisa tertidur.

Namun melihat hal yang terjadi keesokan siangnya, mungkin tidak seharusnya Sakura tertidur. Memandang Sai terikat pada pohon kini menambah rasa bersalahnya.

"Ino-_san_ apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sakura sambil menggenggam baju Ino. "Ayo kita minta maaf."

Siang terik melalui bangunan di kebun belakang Akademi Ninja Konoha, tempat Sai terikat pada arah berlawanan dari bayangan pohon yang teduh dan enak.

Sekumpulan anak mengerumuni Sai, seorangnya berkata, "Apa kita tinggalkan dia seperti ini sampai nanti sore? Apa sampai malam?"

"Siapa yang melepasnya? Aku tidak ikut-ikutan."

Lalu seorang anak yang lain berteriak, "Hey siapa yang mengikat mati dia!"

"Aduh?"

"Bagaimana? Nanti lepasnya pakai kunai saja?"

"Ya. Tapi nanti siapa yang melepaskan dia?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ikut-ikutan."

Ino dan Sakura berada di luar kerumunan, mata Sai terbuka lebar. Sakura pikir dia sedang kebingungan.

"Ayo kita lepaskan dia, Ino-san." Sakura membujuk Ino sambil menarik bajunya.

Ino melihat Sai juga. "Yah... mungkin kita memang sudah keterlaluan," katanya menyetujuinya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, pikirnya dengan senang, "Ino-_san_ sudah kembali."

Kemudian, mungkin menyahut pada senyum Sakura yang indah, senyum itu datang. Senyum Sai yang menakutkan. Sekerumunan anak terperanjat, Ino dan Sakura tidak terkecuali.

Seorang anak sampai berteriak, "Pukul dia...!"

Beberapa anak berlarian, beberapa yang lain sungguh-sungguh memukulinya. Ino akhirnya pergi dari tempatnya, tergesa-gesa dia berlari sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ino-_san_...!" seru Sakura. "K-kita perlu menghentikan mereka!"

Sakura menarik paksa tangannya. Tangan Ino yang memegang Sakura sedikit gemetar dan agak basah oleh keringat membuat mudah untuk melepaskannya.

"Sakura!" jerit Ino. "Astaga! Kita harus cepat kabur dari sini sekarang juga!"

Anak-anak yang tadinya memukuli Sai tiba-tiba berlari sambil menjerit-jerit histeris ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Ino ikut histeris dan lari bersama mereka. Sakura yang dengan kaki gemetar masih berdiri di sana, mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantung peralatan ninjanya, membawa dirinya kembali ke tempat Sai yang masih terikat.

Sai yang wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum setelah habis dipukuli itu, membuat Sakura bergidik agak sedikit ragu. Tapi tanpa memikirkan itu, Sakura mengangkat kunai yang di pegang kedua tangannya dan menebas tali, ikatan tali yang terpotong pun terjatuh ke tanah, lengan baju Sai yang sedikit terangkat merosot turun, begitu juga kakinya yang hampir tidak berpijak di tanah.

Sakura melihat sekilas bekas lilitan di tangan Sai, hilang sudah semua keraguannya. "Aku minta maaf!"

Sai yang sesaat tadi berhenti tersenyum menunjukkannya kembali sambil menghadap Sakura.

"A-aku serius... aku minta maaf!" Sakura merasakan dirinya terengah-engah.

"Terima kasih," kata Sai. Meskipun dengan senyum yang menakutkan. Sakura menyahutinya, dengan senyum pula.

Mulai dari situ, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa Ino sebenarnya baik dan betapa temannya itu takut padanya. Sambil mereka duduk di bawah bayangan pohon yang teduh dan enak, Sakura mendapati senyum Sai tak begitu terlalu menakutkan.

Dan sejak hari itu Sakura dan Sai menjadi sedikit dekat. Beberapa kesempatan, Sakura mengenalkan Sai perpustakaan, dan dia menyukainya. Kemudian Sakura segera mengetahui Sai suka menggambar dan ahli menggunakan kuas.

Kadang-kadang Sakura berusaha mengajak Ino untuk juga berteman dengan Sai, namun Ino menolaknya. Karena di mata teman-teman Sakura dan anak yang lainnya, apa yang dilakukan Sakura bukanlah misi penyelamatan. Mereka melihatnya sebagai ancaman yang semakin besar.

Pikir mereka, "Apa yang dilakukan anak pemalu seperti Sakura dekat dengan anak pemberi firasat buruk itu?" tentu saja mereka tidak mengetahui perubahan dari anak pemalu yang memiliki teman dekat besar artinya bagi Sakura, bahkan Ino yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya.

Sai merasakan pula perubahan itu. Sehingga sekarang, bersama dengan Sakura di tempat ketika sebelumnya ia terikat. Sai mengenalkan _jutsu_ yang tidak dikenali Sakura.

Teknik imitasi gambar. Sayap-sayap kecil yang banyak keluar dari gulungan gambar ketika Sai sedikit menorehkan kuasnya. Sakura takjub di tempat, kepalanya mendongak melihat sesuatu seperti burung namun hanya sayap itu berterbangan.

Sai terus membuatnya dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda, dia ingin melihat sampai seberapa takjub Sakura. Sehingga akhirnya dia akan menunjukkan kucing bersayap kecil padanya.

Tapi belum selesai ia menggambarnya, "Ini cantik, Sai, Cantik sekali!" Sakura berkata dengan senyum merekah.

Kini Sai yang takjub. Ini lebih manis dibandingkan senyum yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan.

"Tersenyum manis seperti pengemis kecil yang meminta belas kasih dan tertawa keras seperti pejabat tinggi yang sedang menerima sogokan."

"Hmm...? Apa?"

"Katanya, untuk kebutuhan bagiku menjadi mata-mata _Root_ ini bagian pertama dari perancangan itu. Memasang emosi yang tepat untuk menyelinap dalam komunitas." Tanya Sai, "Apa artinya itu, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku merasa tidak perlu untuk menyelinap dalam komuni—"

Sebilah pedang menyibak kerumunan sayap-sayap tinta kecil yang berterbangan, mengarah pada leher kecil Sakura. Empuk dan ringan sasarannya.

"Sai?" Sakura melihat wajah terkejut Sai. Dan menyaksikan kecepatan menakutkan Sai menorehkan kuasnya secara tiba-tiba.

Kepala kucing timbul dari gambar, sayap kecilnya membuatnya melesat tak terlihat. Kepala Sakura tersiram oleh darah, dirinya tertegun tak tahu apa-apa.

Pekikan dari mulut Sakura pun keluar tanpa sadar ketika melihat tubuh berleher nyaris lepas jatuh di tanah dengan darah mengucur deras dari senggangnya.

Seorang _ANBU_ _Root_ yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya untuk selalu berjaga pada hal yang tak diinginkan. Sekarang topengnya tertutupi darah, berwarna putih seolah-olah tengkoraknya sendiri.

Sai baru saja membongkar misi pelatihannya, dan kini ditambah membunuh seorang anggota _Root_, sadar akan akibatnya membuatnya berpikir cepat.

Sakura menutup erat hidung dan mulutnya, biji matanya tak berhenti bergetar. Tapi di tengah keterkejutan besarnya, anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri dan perih bersamaan di dadanya dan seluruhnya dingin saat menyadari dirinya tergeletak jatuh tergenangi darah.

Sai memegang pedang yang berlumuran oleh darah. Dia tidak tersenyum.

Terkadang apa yang kita kuasai di masa depan mungkin berasal dari pengalaman masa lalu yang kita tidak menyadarinya. Luka garis horizontal kecil di dada Sakura merupakan goresan pedang yang ahli dan halus sekali, sehingga dengan _ninjutsu medis_ luka Sakura seperti terhapuskan.

Pengobatan Sakura ditangani oleh _Root_, sehingga tak ada kekhawatiran aktifitas mereka akan bocor. _Root_ juga memiliki seorang anggota dari clan Yamanaka untuk menghilangkan ingatan Sakura. Tapi apakah Sai lepas dari hukumannya?

"Danzou-_dono_." Sambil berlutut memberi hormat Sai menyapa.

Muka Danzou kecewa sekali, kecewa sekali pandangan matanya, seakan-akan pikirannya terungkap jelas, "Apa dia produk gagal?"

Namun kemudian Sai menunjukkan senyumannya pada Danzou, senyum kecil yang ramah sekali. "Mohon maaf, Danzou-_dono_."

Laki-laki tua itu mementingkan hasil dari segalanya. Mendapatkan mata-mata yang memenuhi idealismenya, "Sempurna... sempurna..." begitulah pikirnya. Dan dengan kerakusannya diabaikan kelalaian yang diperbuat Sai.

Senyum tulus Sakura menjadi topeng _ANBU_ terbaik bagi Sai nantinya.

Jika ia tak membunuh ingatan Sakura, maka para _ANBU_ _Root_ yang akan memburu Sakura.

Jika ia melarikan diri sambil memeluk Sakura, kekuatannya akan mampu mengatasi _ANBU_ _Root_ yang mengejar.

Apa yang setimpal...?

**FIN.**


End file.
